Ryan Summers
Ryan Summers, a character in the ''Most Wanted'' series, is a famous actor. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Ryan has short, brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black bow-tie. Personality Among Hollywood's elite, Ryan is suave and charming. He doesn't hesitate to pay compliments to women whom he finds attractive. Chapters Most Wanted Book 1 * Chapter 1: Texas Hold'em * Chapter 2: New Blood (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Dirty Hollywood * Chapter 10: LARA * Chapter 11: Hot Pursuit * Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures The Freshman Book 3 * Chapter 13: California Dreaming The Sophomore Book 2 * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love Book 3 * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 9: What Stays in Vegas * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 3 * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town (Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Bodyguard Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 10: Going Public (Determinant) Wishful Thinking Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine Platinum Platinum * Chapter 9: Famous Sunkissed Sunkissed * Chapter 10: High and Low Tides (Determinant) Mother of the Year Mother of the Year * Chapter 5: Ancient History (Mentioned) Relationships David Reyes Ryan and Dave are good friends. From time to time they meet up to catch up over drinks and a game of cards. Additionally, as a result of Dave's position and connections, he has assisted Ryan with a number of small issues in the past. Samantha Massey Ryan finds Sam attractive. In chapter 3, she has the option to kiss him while acting during a premium scene. His son Four years ago at a wrap party, he became too intoxicated and spent the night with one of the catering staff, resulting in her getting pregnant. Knowing from experience that growing up in the spotlight is no pleasant experience for a child, he has kept his family on the down low and away from Los Angeles. Once a month, he goes in secret to Venice Beach to visit his son. Cassandra Leigh Cassandra has played co-star with Ryan on a number of occasions. Paired with the fact that she is childhood friends with Dave, they have developed a friendship. Thomas Hunt If you go with Seth to Ryan's party to celebrate his getting the part in your movie in Book 3, Chapter 5 of Red Carpet Diaries, you run into Thomas there and he says that Ryan is an old friend of his and that Ryan "more or less forced me to attend. For a 'respectable' amount of time," after you comment that you wouldn't be surprised if he only stuck around for five minutes. Gallery RyanandCassTSBK2.jpg|Ryan & Cass on Screen RosethorneParkMoviePoster.png|Ryan & Cassandra on Movie Poster Trivia * Ryan makes cameo appearances in the following books: ** The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 13 ** The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 13 (On-Screen) ** Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 11 and Chapter 16 ** Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Chapter 7 ** Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 9 and Chapter 16 ** Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 10 (Only if Your Character is wearing the premium outfit) ** Wishful Thinking, Chapter 1 ** Platinum, Chapter 9 ** Sunkissed, Chapter 10 (If Your Character goes out with Nate) - in the movie A Timeless Heart. His role was Calvin Holland. * The scene where he and Cassandra on screen for James' movie seems to be paying homage to a scene featuring the characters of Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara from the 1939 American epic historical romance film, Gone with the Wind. * A premium scene of Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Chapter 7, reveals that when Cassandra and Ryan worked on a thriller together, Cassandra pulled pranks on him. She told the costume designer to add shoulder pads to all of his outfits and he spent the rest of the time proving he had "manly" shoulders. ** Alternatively, if you ask Cassandra and Ryan for advice, it is revealed that he showed up in flip-flops and a ripped tank top for his first audition. He stresses that he wore designer sandals and that the clothes were in that year. * He had the most fun filming when he starred in a Western called The Man is the Man because they were mostly "goofing around". * Ryan's design is slightly retooled and used as Your Character's Dad in the original ''High School Story'' series. * In The Freshman: Snowed In, Chapter 1, Ryan's name is a default name when playing the word game. * In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 1, Abbie mentions that Ryan is an Alpha alumnus. * The name Ryan is of Irish origin and means "little king". * One of his movies with Cassandra Leigh, A Timeless Heart, is mentioned in Sunkissed, Chapter 10, in a premium scene. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:Parents Category:Celebrities Category:Hartfeld University students